Believe
by A-DarkPoet1087
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma and Regina are heirs of opposing kingdoms. On their Wedding day, a curse pulls Emma into the realm of Earth.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I practically stalked a youtube user to get permission to fic one of her videos. I'll add a link later, but I don't want to give spoilers to those who havent seen if. If most of you have, then let me know and I'll post the link in the summary.**

**Um dunno how often I will update this. According to my outline it's looking to be about 10 chapters, give or take a few. We'll see.**

**Hard to chose between T and M, I chose M because there is at least one naughty scene in here. **

**Please review! I love reviews! Its like candy...chocolate to be exact.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I See You<strong>

**13 years ago. **

**Fairy Tale Land**

**The United Kingdoms Council**

"The representatives from Arendelle: Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff; acting on behalf of Queen Elsa first of her name."

Emma couldn't stop fidgeting as the man announced every representative that entered the large circular room, with hand-painted murals on each wall. The first time she had come, three years ago, she had been entranced by the golden columns and engraved ceilings. Now she was simply antsy.  
>The White Princess flicked her gold nameplate back and forth and bit her lip. The posturing done by each representative made her sick. They had to show off their most regal suits and dresses. Everyone was covered in gold and jewels and she was no exception. She had fought tooth and nail to try and convince her parents to allow her to wear pants, but every mention got nothing but an eyeroll and a scoff. Instead, Emma had been poked, plucked, painted and stuffed into this red dress. All so that the others could see how well off the Enchanted Forest, also known as the "White Kingdom" was. Now she was sweating, her ribs were aching from the corset and she wanted nothing more than to scratch her backside.<p>

"The representatives of the Valentia: Queen Cora and Princess Regina; acting on behalf of King Henry first of his name." Emma nearly jumped out of her plush seat in her urgency to look toward the door.

Queen Cora was dressed in finery as usual. It was common knowledge she was the daughter of a common miller, but with her long deep blue dress, embroidered with jewels, you would never have known. Behind her, her daughter was dressed in a similar color blue. However unlike the queen's billowing gown, the princess' outfit seemed to be painted on. The waist and collar were also embroidered with jewels, the diamonds contrasting the dark makeup they both wore.

"I swear that dress Regina is wearing is positively indecent," Snow murmured, as the Princess continued walking, exposing plenty of skin, as the dress only came up to the waist in the back. Emma said nothing, but worked very hard to hold in a smile. They had all seen far worse than what Regina was wearing today. The woman was known for her outrageous dresses.

It happened only once a year. The rulers of all the major Kingdoms, or their representatives, met to discuss problems, enact treaties and prevent war. With the council being run by unbiased parties, it was essential to maintaining peace in the realm. As soon as the King and Queen of Corona, were seated, the council opened the discussion regarding grievances.

"Our first line of discussion is the boundary known both as the Dark Forest or Havens woods, depending on where you are coming from. King Henry of the Valentia also known as the Dark Kingdom has asked that it be formerly agreed that the area is within the boundaries of the Valentia."

"That forest is part of the Enchanted Forest. It is firmly on White Kingdom grounds." Snow replied.

"Ah ah ah," Cora spoke up with a smile. "If that wood was part of the Enchanted forest, it would be known as the Enchanted Forest. The Dark Forest is part of the Dark Kingdom my dear."

"No it is not. Your kingdom begins where the Forest ends."

"Oh was that a rhyme? How quaint." Cora snickered. Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. The hate between the two was palpable. They argued of those logs every year and every year it was the same. The Dark Forest was neutral ground. Neither kingdom could hold a claim to it. She exhaled and propped her head up on her hand. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The stables were dark as Emma's torch lit up the place. She continued shrugging her shoulders as she walked. Finally out of that straightjacket they called a dress, she had changed into tan breeches and a loose fitting top. She hadn't bothered lacing up her shirt, and her feet were now in plain brown boots. It'd be easy to blend in as a worker should someone choose to walk by.<p>

"Going for a change in profession are we? Perhaps considering a job as a stable girl?" Emma grinned at the husky voice coming from behind her.

"No your highness but with all the pomp and circumstance over, I saw no reason to continue being so restricted." Emma replied,placing the torch into a holder.

"Restricted?"

"Yes. If I were in that dress I could not to this." She ran towards her lover, picking up the Dark Princess easily and holding her in her arms. The brunette wrapped her arms around the neck of the younger woman, before pulling their lips together. While she had be able to remain composed all day, the moment their lips touched Emma could feel her hunger rising. It had been a month since they had seen each other in the Dark Forest. And while they had been stealing meetings together for the last three years, those one-night- a-month meetings were not enough.

"I missed you so much." Breaking apart from their kiss, Regina ran her fingers through the blonde hair. She hopped out of the blonde's arms. "I swear I can never get enough of you."

"Maybe you won't have to," Emma said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" The White Princess pulled Regina over to a pile of hay. Though many who saw would be surprised, Emma wasn't as the brunette sat down in dry vegetation and leaned over into her lover's arms.

"Remember when we first met?" Emma asked.

"Of course."

_Regina ran her hand down Rocinante's face, stroking the soft hairs on the horse. This was her ritual. She refused to come to these stupid meetings if her mother wouldn't allow her to bring Rocinante. After spending the day surrounded by people who loathed her for no other reason than the kingdom she was born into, it was nice to spend time with the one being that loved and understood her._

"_Are you ready for a night out my darling," she nuzzled the horse's neck as she continued to stroke his face and moving her hand up into his mane. "You will not believe the day I had. I tried speaking to the ambassador from Weselton regarding using their waterways for trading in exchange for our allowing the use of our abundant mines, you would have thought I asked him to use babies for sacrifices." Rocinante neighed._

"_Even your steed knows the Duke of Weselton is an ass." Regina turned around at the voice. A young blonde woman stood by the entrance to the stables. She was taller than Regina, and dressed as someone who should think twice before addressing royalty. It was confusing. The dark pants, shirt and the woman's way of speaking signaled peasant, but the quality of the clothes, the sword hilted at her waist, and the way the woman stood signaled highborn. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yeah he is an ass. He's been trying to get us to trade with him for a while now. My parents won't even entertain the thought. Don't take it personally. You are better off without him."_

"_And how would you know what I am better off without?"_

"_You're Regina right? Heir to the dark throne," the blonde said in a sing-song voice. "I'd have to be an idiot not to know who you are. I saw you in the council meeting this morning. I'm Emma."_

"_Emma?"_

"_Yes Emma. Emma, of the Enchanted Forest. Daughter of Queen Snow White and the Prince Consort, David."_

"_Oh," Regina turned back to her horse at this. "Well thank you for the opinion." Pulling her steed forward, Regina checked Rocinante's saddle before hoisting herself up onto the horse._

"_Hey where are you going this time of night?"_

"_Why is it any business of yours," Regina replied. _

"_Because it's late, you're royalty and you shouldn't go out alone."_

"_A person would have to be suicidal to attack me," Regina lifted up a hand, causing a ball of fire to appear. "I can take care of myself. Also, if you know who I am, then you know you have no business talking to me princess."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you are of the Enchanted Forest and I am of Valentia."_

"_And?"_

"_Are you dim?" Regina asked. "I'm surprised that some of such a righteous place would deem it okay to speak to one so evil as myself. Or have your parents not informed you that everything that comes out of Valentia has a heart as dark as coal. Why do you think we are called the Dark Kingdom?"_

"_Well that's just talk Regina. Even I know that," Emma waved off. " Besides, the proceedings are over for today. Right now neither of us are in our royal garb, unless turquoise riding habits are the uniforms of Valentia. I'm Emma and you're Regina." Regina couldn't help but tilt her head to the side as she sat upon her horse. This girl was serious._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_That means," Emma said walking over to another stall and opening it to reveal a white steed. "That I should accompany on your ride tonight. What's a beautiful princess riding without her _white_ knight to join her? Get it? _White_ Knight?"_

"_Yes, dear. I get it." Regina rolled her eyes, hoping to cover the smile that was threatening to break out at the princess' antics. She waited patiently for Emma to get on her horse. "Is he yours?"_

"_Yeah. Well technically he is my father's but I'm sure he won't mind me riding him for a bit." _

"_Well then let's go."_

Regina smiled at the memory. Though that night was innocent, it was the first night someone from another kingdom took the time to separate her from her royal identity. She wasn't the Dark Princess, she wasn't the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She was just Regina. That week she and Emma met every night. When they didn't ride, they talked. She couldn't believe that Snow White's daughter was more into sword fighting than dancing, or preferred pants over ballgowns, but it was the truth.

"That night….the night we met, I had no idea what to expect when you turned around. When I approached you, I didn't know that you were…well you. I had no idea I was going to meet this amazing, beautiful, smart woman."

"Keep going, I'm liking this," Regina said with a grin.

"Anyways…before your head gets any bigger. It was the first time that I had an entire night not feeling…pressure. I was free. Even though I had this entire life to go back to, with you I have never felt like I had to be anyone but me."

"You never have to be anyone else. You're Emma to me."

"And you are Regina to me." Regina leaned in kissing the other princess gently on the lips.

"Emma…where is this going?"

"I….I want you Regina," Emma said seriously. The dark princess leaned back, staring at her lover, arching a confused eyebrow. "I want all of you."

"As much as I want to say 'yes, now remove this dress from me', I'm a bit confused dear. You told me that…that you couldn't, wouldn't make love until…"

"No, no. That is not what I meant," Emma blushed "I mean, I want you like that too…but I meant, I-" the blonde trailed off before standing up and reaching for a hand to help Regina off of the pile of hay. She smiled before dropping to one knee.

"Emma…."

"Regina, I love you. And these three years, being with you, it's like living a dream, but every time we have to part, it's like waking up. And I for one don't want this dream to end again."

"Emma," Regina said. The blond just shook her head and reached into her pocket. She pulled out box. Inside was a small silver ring with a green stone.

"My grandmother Ruth gave my father this ring. He used it when he asked my mother to marry him. She said that True Love follows this ring wherever it goes," Emma stopped as her voice cracked. Now she knew there was a reason men did this sort of thing. She couldn't get the words out though she had spent weeks preparing this speech.

"Emma we can't-"

"-and when my father lost my mother for a while, he used this ring to find her. It always leads a person to their True Love." Emma interrupted. "So I am asking you, to take this ring, because you are my True Love. I want to give my life, my love to you. I used to think this True Love that my parents talked about was a joke. I could never have imagined what it was like to feel that. To have your heart opened, to feel what it is like to live through someone else's happiness. But now I do. "

"Emma, I am the Dark Princess..."

"You are Regina. You may be Princess of the Dark Kingdom but you are not dark Regina, you are the light in my life. I want to spend my life showing you that, till you see yourself though my eyes. Till the only definition of you that you know is that one I see." Emma wiped her eyes, feeling the tears fall faster as Regina's eyes were too filled with tears. The Dark Princess dropped to her knees, putting her at eye level with the White Princess. She wiped the tears that were falling out of emerald eyes, caressing the blonde's face.

"Our parents will never accept this. They can't even agree on who owns the Dark Forest," Regina whispered. "My mother would sooner rip my heart out and crush it than have me marry into the White Kingdom."

"I already know what to tell them Regina. I need you to trust me."

"You don't know my mother Emma, she will never…"

"Yes she will. I just need to know that you want to. Do you love me?

"That's beside…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Will you marry me? Will you let me spend my life showing you how much you mean to me?"

"Yes." Regina whispered, leaning forward to press her forehead to Emma's and closing her eyes. She put her hand over Emma's, closing both their hands around the ring. "A million times, across every lifetime, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter! Here we go. Sorry gotta get a little more political drama before the plot deepens.**

* * *

><p><strong>13 years ago. <strong>

**Fairy Tale Land**

**The United Kingdoms Council**

"What is going on with you," Snow whispered as her daughter continued bouncing her leg up and down in her seat. She'd begun wondering if Emma ate coffee beans directly instead of waiting for them to be ground.

"Nothing,"

"Well something is going on honey," David reached over and placed his hand over his only child's. Emma was always restless when she had to sit still, but today was different. She'd had a nervous energy all week and it seemed to reach its apex that morning. She hadn't eaten much at breakfast, which was a huge signal that something was wrong.

"I'll tell you both later. The meeting is almost over." Emma shook her head as her mother attempted to speak again. She turned her face back to one of the UK's members who was giving the closing speech. It was the same as it was every year, just different metaphors or inflections. They were meeting to keep peace, ensure the safety of all who inhabited their realm, blah-blah-blah.

As he dismissed the rulers, Emma grabbed her mother's hand before she could get up.

"Please wait. I need to-to…..to discuss something with both of you, but I ask that you keep an open mind."

"What is it my little Swan?"David asked.

"I want you to know that I love you both. I love our home, our kingdom and I would never do anything to jeopardize the Enchanted Forest. Believe me when I say, I never do anything without thinking as to how it will affect the kingdom," Emma glanced up to see Regina heading into the meeting room behind them. She smiled. "So know that despite what you may feel, I know what I am doing."

Emma stood up and reached out for her father, who had a frown on his face. Her mother didn't look much better. Both had their faces crinkled in confusion. The blonde ran a hand up and down her mother's arm in a effort to calm them. Sure it would only last about five seconds but that five seconds was better than nothing.

The Royal family of the White Kingdom entered the small meeting hall, only for the King and Queen to stop abruptly as they saw Queen Cora sitting at the table inside with Regina standing to her right.

"Emma what is the meaning of this," David growled.

"I must ask you the same dear," Cora said to her daughter. "I don't appreciate being the presence of the so-called righteous."

"Mother please," Regina murmured. She glanced at Emma for a brief moment, allowing her fear to show plainly. There was no way this was going to end well. Not a minute in each other's presence and they were already throwing barbs. It was only a short while till those barbs were laced with fire.

"You Majesty, Queen Cora," Emma curtsied to the Dark Queen. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Princess Emma, of the Enchanted Forest, Daughter of Snow White, first of her name, and the Prince Consort David."

"I know who you are. What I want to know is why you have deemed it necessary to waste my time and how you managed to convince my daughter to join you in this foolishness?"

"Emma, please tell us what is going on." Snow said.

"Well mother, I want to have a formal meeting with you and Queen Cora," Emma stepped forward and reached out her hand to Regina, the Dark Princess coming to her side immediately, "to announce my betrothal to Princess Regina of Valentia."

The room went silent for a moment. Both girls held their breath.

"The hell you are!" the Prince Consort yelled, stepping forward and yanking Emma back roughly. "Emma, have you lost your mind?"

"No father," she said pulling her arm out of his grasps. "I am in love and I want to marry Regina.

"No baby," Snow said coming out of her stupor. The White Queen stepped forward, putting her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "You- You can't be in love with….with her. You don't even know her."

"Mother, I am. Regina is my love, my True Love. We have been courting for three years."

"What?"

"Every month when I told you I was going on a tour of the boundaries of our nation, I was meeting Regina at the edge the Enchanted Forest," Emma said softly. "I love her mother." Mother and daughter were pulled from their conversation by the cackle that came from behind them. Everyone turned to look at the Dark Queen, who was laughing so hard, that there were tears in the woman's eyes.

"Mother?" Regina asked.

"This is….this," Queen fought hard to contain her glee. "This, my dear…" Cora shook her head, pulling her child to her with a smile. "You did something right for once in your life."

"What?" The other four in the room said simultaneously. Everyone was stunned, none more so than Regina. She was sure her mother would have been furious.

"Mother, you are not angry at me for getting betrothed to Princess Emma without your permission?"

"While I would like to have known you were courting, I am not displeased with your choice. A royal. The heir to the throne of one of the largest kingdoms in our realm. How could I be angry?" Cora smiled. "Do you truly love this girl?"

"Yes Mother. I do." The Dark Queen nodded and turned to the White Family.

"I give an acceptance of your daughter's offer of marriage on behalf of King Henry of Valentia."

"We have given no offer of marriage," David said angrily. "My daughter did not receive permission to ask for Regina's hand."

"We accept," Emma said quickly. Her father's face turned red. She hadn't seen such anger on her father's face in years, and never had it been directed at her. "Please Your Majesty, may I speak with my parents alone."

Cora nodded, the maniacal smile still gracing her face.

The moment Cora and Regina exited the room, Emma turned to her parents.

"I know you are upset…"

"Upset! Emma this is more than just upset! You have made an offer of marriage to the most devious of kingdoms. You don't know them like we do!" David yelled.

"You're right! I don't know King Henry, or Queen Cora but I know Regina!"

"No you don't!" Snow said. "That girl has been raised by two of the most heinous people alive. Her mother is known for ripping out hearts for heaven's sake!"

"Regina loves me. That is all that matters."

"I don't even know if she can love Emma," Snow sighed. "No, you won't marry her. She will not rule over the Enchanted Forest. I forbid it."

"Then you no longer have an heir." Emma stated.

"What?"

"I will abdicate my rights as heir of the Enchanted Forest if you will not allow me to marry the woman I love."

"Emma you can't do that," David said.

"You preached to me all my life about True Love. How you and mom found each other. How no matter what happened you made it through because you loved each other. It was a none issue that you were raised a sheep herder and she was a princess. Where you came from didn't matter," Emma said angrily. "Now all of a sudden it does?"

"True Love does overcome all, but Regina does not love you. How do you know this is not all some plot cooked up by Cora to get access to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Because I know her. I see her Dad. I see Regina, not the Dark Princess." Emma whispered. "You don't know her. All her 23 years she has lived under this title due to who her parents were. And all she wants is to be herself. I know her. She is a woman who wants to be someone other than who others tell her she is. How can she do that if no one will give her the chance?"

"Emma," Snow frowned.

"I have never felt this way before," Emma could feel tears welling up. "If you don't want to allow it because of my love for her, then do it for the political benefits."

"What?"

"I was going to use this argument on Cora, but if we marry, the Dark Forest is no longer neutral but a part of the Enchanted Forest and Valentia. We would be able to use its resources, instead of it remaining stagnant. Also, Cora would be prevented from attacking us ever. We would have access to their mines, which are filled with Fairy Dust, above all the other minerals that are there, which they don't even use because its light magic. I know this because Regina told me." Emma ticked off the points on her fingers. "We would have the largest duel-army in the entire realm, although that probably appeals more to Cora than you. You would have two magical sorceresses added to the White defense system. They have some of the best blacksmiths in the realm-"

"You thought this through." Snow interrupted.

"The moment I realized I was in love with her I wanted to make sure nothing stood in our way. Not to mention, if you backed out now, I'm sure Valentia would take that as a slap in the face. You would also be without an heir." David turned to Snow, who still had a look of shock on her face.

"We did raise her to think for herself. This is the result."

"Father, you did raise me to think for myself, but you didn't raise a fool," Emma said. "I love Regina with all my heart and I know fully that she feels the same way. I didn't make an offer of marriage to her lightly, nor did she push it. It was my idea. She nearly refused because she knew you would react this way, even though I told her it would be fine. Don't make my first promise to my fiancée a lie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N & Warning : Rated M Alert. No kids allowed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**13 years ago**

**Fairy Tale Land**

**Enchanted Forest**

It was a trying few days, but eventually a formal request for marriage was sent out to the kingdom of Valentia from the Enchanted Forest. An acceptance was received almost immediately. The announcement of the engagement was sent as far as the Southern Isles and talked about for weeks. To say the townspeople were stunned was an understatement.

It took eight weeks to plan what was surely to be the biggest wedding the realm had even seen. Because the two kingdoms had been opposing, their allies were different. This meant twice the number of guests. Luckily, any resource that one kingdom lacked, the other had in spades. Despite the White Queen's hesitance, she had to admit her daughter did make an excellent choice in spouse, economically speaking.

Snow White spent every available moment drawing up the treaty agreement. She couldn't have told Emma, but she was sure this marriage was not going to last. Something was not right about Cora's quick acceptance of Emma's offer. Her daughter may have been in love, but Snow White was not an idiot. Cora had wanted access to the Enchanted Forest from the moment she had married King Henry. Every threat, demand and notice that came from Valentia was from Cora, no matter what the signature said. The Queen of Hearts was ruling, not her husband.

Snow drafted up the agreement, adding in a clause that ensured that any dissolution of the marriage was considered an annulment, and negated any and all claims from Regina to the Enchanted Forest, and vice-versa. The only legitimate heirs to either kingdom would be the respective princess and legitimate offspring. Henry and Cora agreed with no argument. With the formalities out of the way, Snow White prepared to paste a false smile on her face, as she felt she was giving her daughter away to the devil. She had to have a plan, something in place to protect her daughter and her kingdom.

[SQ]

Regina paced in her dark chambers; the only light was coming from the fireplace. This wedding was a bad idea. It was a horrible idea. King George and Prince David in the same room? All 12 of the princes of the Southern Isles in the same building as Queen Elsa? The differences in the Enchanted Forest and Valentia were becoming apparent day by day. Even if they were going to end their issues, their allies weren't. This wedding was a war waiting to happen. She had spoken to her mother about it that afternoon, but the Queen assured her that everything was going to go as planned and she didn't need to worry.

"I can hear you thinking from down the hall," Emma said stepping into the guest chambers that her fiancée was occupying. Regina had been staying there for a week, preparing for the wedding.

"Emma you shouldn't be here. The wedding is tomorrow."

"You really believe in that superstition?"

"I'm a witch."

"Point noted." Emma stepped up to her fiancée and pulled the nervous woman into her arms. "You are way too stressed for a blushing bride. What is going through that beautiful mind?"

"Emma I am giving you an out right now. You can call off this wedding, this engagement, and I guarantee you that neither Valentia, nor any of her allies, will retaliate."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not calling off anything." Emma pulled her fiancée to the chair by the fire. Sitting down, Emma pulled the frantic woman on to the lap, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders. "Tell me what's going on love."

"This is crazy Emma; there is no other way to describe it." She pressed into the blond, laying her head down on the woman's shoulder. "We can't marry. It's unthinkable"

"What we have Regina, this is what people look for forever," the blond muttered. "This is what it's like when two people are meant to be together. That doesn't mean it going to be easy. But I'm ready to start forever with you."

"I just looked at the guest list. We had to spend two weeks just on seating alone so as not to start the largest war the realm will ever know. What kind of marriage is that? Not only do our families dislike each other, our guests have tried to murder each other. Every kingdom invited has been at each other's throats. And our marriage is supposed to fix all that."

"It's not about them. It's about us."

"No tomorrow is about them. It's about presenting to the realm the future rulers of Valentia and the Enchanted Forest. It's about Princess Regina and Princess Emma marrying, brokering a treaty that the United Kingdoms were unable to enact since their existence." Regina could feel tears coming on. "Our wedding day is one big political alliance. We give our vows, thereby offering the kingdoms a gentle peace. If anything ever happens to one of us…."

Emma continued stroking the dark hair that was falling across her shoulder. She knew how Regina felt. Their entire relationship was built on the fact that when they were together, they weren't royals. They were just themselves. And now, on the day that they were supposed be celebrating that relationship, it was turning into the very thing they despised.

"Get up." Emma said, gently pushing the brunette off her lap. "Stand up."

"Wha- Emma!" Regina said indignantly as she was removed from her comfortable spot. The blonde pressed her hand to the older woman's mouth. The White Princess squared a shoulder as she looked down at her attire: loose breeches and a ragged blouse that probably should have been thrown out months ago. Regina on the other hand was still in her gown from earlier. A long fitted gown; black with diamonds going from the collar down her sternum and onto her waist. It was perfect.

"I, Emma, Daughter of Queen Snow White, first of her name and Prince David, of the Enchanted Forest, take you Regina to be my lawfully wedded wife," the woman said with a smile creeping up on her face. "I vow to love you till my last breath, unconditionally. I promise to use my arms to hold you, my legs to stand for you, my hands touch you, my lips to kiss you and my eyes to see you, the real you. I promise forever to use everything I am to love all of you. Every second of everyday you will never wonder, because my time will be spent on you. For you and only you. I take all of you as my wife. Your good days, your bad ones because we know you have them. I promise to take the things that you find questionable about yourself and cherish them for eternity. "

"Emma-" the other woman whispered.

"Do you, Regina, Daughter of King Henry, first of his name and Queen Cora, of Valentia take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Emma had to bend her head to look into the tear-filled eyes of her fiancée. "Do you?"

"I do. I know I am far from perfect, but I promise that will walk through any tempest to make sure you are safe. I promise to always see you for who you are. I promise to hold you in my arms and call you mine forever to make sure you never forget it. I promise that you will never feel alone, not a single day that I am with you. I swear I will stand beside you every day in your life. I will be your strength and your voice when you don't have it. I will be your faith when you lose it. You have seen the best in me when no one else has, not even my parents. From the moment we met, you have been the light in this dark heart. You are the truth throughout all the lies that have made up life. I promise to be all that for you and more."

Emma wiped away Regina's tears, and more than ever she wished she had the rings they were exchange tomorrow. It didn't matter whether the clerics deemed it or whether there were witnesses or not. This was their wedding. Not the pony show and fair they were attending tomorrow. No, this was them, Emma and Regina.

"Then by the power vested in me as heir of the Enchanted Forest, I pronounce us: wife and wife." Emma didn't wait a moment before pulling Regina into her arms and kissing the woman with all the passion she could. She placed both her hands on the shorter woman's face, angling the delicate chin up, so as to deepen the kiss. Regina opened her mouth to the unspoken request and accepted the blonde's tongue between her lips, gently sucking on the soft muscle.

Sharp nails gripped the back of Emma's peasant shirt as the blonde used her tongue to stroke the inside of the Dark Princess' mouth, searching out each and every pocket of flavor that was Regina. Feeling the need to breath, the brunette broke the kiss, only to feel soft lips begin to trace their way up from her lips, to the side of her jaw, and down to her neck.

"Emma….Emma," she called, her fingers pulling at the taller woman's shirt. "We need to stop."

"Why?" Emma replied breathless.

"Because…well…because we aren't supposed to…."

"We're married Regina. I don't care what their rules are. We are married and I am done making us wait." Nodding, Regina pulled the woman back to her, crushing their lips together. Her hands loosened their grip, trailing down strong shoulders to a thin, but muscled back. She sucked Emma's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling at the plump flesh. She could feel one of the blonde's hands stroking the center of her back, the other palming her backside, squeezing and massaging the firm globe.

"Oh gods," she muttered into the blondes mouth. Emma wasted no time in using her free hand to undo the zipper that kept the painted on dress covering the skin she was desperate to taste. She spun her wife around, kissing the exposed skin before licking down the sorceress' back as every clink of metal exposed more skin. She kissed back up, nipped at the woman's shoulders, before pushing the expensive gown and corset down and off Regina.

"You are beyond beautiful," she whispered mostly to herself, turning her wife back around. She had seen Regina clothed and had often marveled at the woman. She could have been wearing dish rags and still looked lovely. However tonight, illuminated by nothing but the firelight, she was ethereal.

Regina pulled them together again, aggressively kissing and biting at the blonde's mouth. She ran her hands up the sculpted abs she had touched, but never had the pleasure of seeing.  
>Stripping the blonde of her shirt, the brunette pulled them both down onto the soft rug in front of the fireplace. The sorceress rolled them over till she was on top, finally able to gaze upon the body she'd spent many nights caressing. The blond was soft, yet she could see the planes of muscle with each breath she took.<p>

Regina ignored her hesitation, and licked across the muscles on display. She ran her tongue across the planes of Emma's abdomen, enjoying the moans and gasps as she made her way up to two small breasts. Capturing one nipple between her teeth, she bit down gently, and then laved her tongue around harden pebble.

"My gods Regina, what are you doing?"

"Hush my love." The brunette continued her ministrations, switching to the left mound. With every swipe of her tongue, the body beneath her trembled. Hands were now running through dark hair, pulling the brunettes mouth firmly to Emma's breast.

Regina trailed her kisses back down the blonde's torso, licking and biting as she went.

"Um, Regina," Emma murmured. There was no denying that what the woman was doing felt good, but as the kisses began settling by her waist and she felt her pants being undone, she had to question. "Regina what are you doing."

"Do you trust me," Regina asked, removing one boot, then the other.

"With everything."

"Then trust this." The brunette quickly rid the body beneath her of the pants, throwing them onto a pile comprised of the discarded shirt and gown. Lying back down, Emma could feel soft lips making their way up her legs, and between her thighs. With each touch, she could feel tension spreading to every muscle in her body.

And then she felt it.

A soft press of lips to her womanhood.

"Regina…" she whispered. The brunette answered with another kiss and then another. This time she could feel a tongue added to the kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. With each kiss, Emma could feel the tongue sliding into her body, till it seemed to be stroking parts of her she didn't know existed. "Regina…."

"I love you," the woman murmured into Emma's sex, kissing her again, before spreading the soft pink lips, and running her tongue up to the small button of pleasure. The woman beneath her gasped, and Regina held onto the trembling thighs as she repeated the gesture. Regina could feel the wetness beginning to spill from the innocent body.

"R-R-Regina," the blond moaned, her hands pushing the head into her core, as every pass of the woman's tongue sent tendrils of pleasure throughout her being. The tension that was there earlier seemed to increase, pooling into her abdomen with Regina's touch. She could feel as Regina pulled the hardened nub between her lips and sucked as Emma moved her shaking legs up and onto the brunettes shoulder.

The brunette sat up, staring into her wife's eyes as she ran two fingers through the wetness she'd created. She crawled on top of the blonde; her fingers were poised at the entrance.

"I love you," she whispered. Using her free hand, she pulled the blonde's mouth to hers, sliding two fingers into wet heat. Emma gasped into the kiss, parting her lips, allowing Regina to push her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she pushed her fingers into Emma's body, stroking the woman's insides.

"Oh my gods!" Emma said, head falling back at being filled for the first time. "Regina."

"My love," Regina whispered against the blonde's throat, kissing the soft skin while moving her fingers gently. The warmth that surrounded her fingers didn't compare the warmth that filled her heart as she heard her name being called out. The dark woman was becoming entranced by the sounds coming from beneath her. The soft gasps and deep moans pouring from her wife's mouth. The breath that seemed unable to be caught. The sound of short nails scratching at her scalp.

Emma tightened her fingers around the brunettes neck, rolling her hips to match the speed with Regina had begun to thrust into her.

"P-Please," she said, not knowing what she was begging for, but whatever it was, she knew she needed it. At her words, the brunette sped up, curling her fingers with each pass. "Yes, yes!"

Regina continued kissing the soft neck beneath her lips, ignoring the burning sensation in her forearm as she pushed deeply. She could feel the trembles beginning, as she was met with more resistance with each thrust. She trailed her kisses back up to the blondes jaw and over, crushing their lips onto each other and aggressively shoving her tongue in the blonde's mouth.

Scrambling for some control, Emma released the death grip she had on the rug's edges and held Regina's head still, biting and sucking on the brunette's mouth. She could see the swirls of purple magic ricocheting through the sorceress' eyes. She moved her hips faster, increasing the pace as a sweet bliss began to overtake her. With each thrust, a white hot spark of delight hit her, and she held onto her wife.

Emma had so many questions, but her mind couldn't articulate them as Regina curled her fingers a final time, using the base of her hand to stimulate the blonde's seat of pleasure.

With a final plunge of the witch's fingers, Emma's body stilled briefly before arching off the rug, her muscles contracting and squeezing Regina's digits as an inhuman wail erupted from the White Princesses throat. Regina sealed her lips over Emma's to muffle the sound, causing the woman to bite into the brunette's bottom lip, piercing the skin. Soft moans and grunts flowed through the room as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled though the princess.

Regina slowed her stroking, allowing the blond to come back down from her high. She peppered the woman's brow with kisses, as the grip on her hair loosened and the body beneath her stilled.

"That was…" the blonde started, still not opening her eyes. "I can't believe we never did that before." Regina just grinned as she carefully removed her fingers her wife, licking them clean. She rolled onto her back, pulling the younger woman into her arms.

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to do that whenever we like. Well until we have children, then we'll have to make the time."

"Have you thought about that," Emma whispered, stroking the soft skin between Regina's breasts. "our children."

"I guess, in an abstract sense."

"A boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. I know a boy is better for the throne, but a girl would be nice." She began tracing invisible lines on her wife's back.

"Yeah, I want a little girl, who looks like you. All dark hair and eyes." Emma smirked.

"Ah," Regina said, slapping the blonde's bottom. "You want me to carry the child."

"Sure. We can talk to the blue fairy," Emma said sitting up slightly. "Using light magic we can create a little you and a little me. But I want her to look like you."

"And what would you name this little Dark Princess?"

"Evelyn. Evelyn, daughter of Queen Regina and Queen Emma, first of their names, of the United Kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest and Valentia."

"And if we have a boy?"

"I don't know," Emma said lying back down. "Maybe you should name him."

"Henry, after my father, David after yours. Henry David maybe."

"I like that."

"King Henry, second of his name." Regina smiled, but realized there was no answer. She looked down, only to see the blonde's eyes closed and her chest rising and falling evenly. She knew Emma couldn't stay the night, the scandal would be too much, but she could rest a while.

"I promise Emma," she said stroking through messed blonde curls. "No matter what happens in this life or the next, I will always love you. Nothing will ever stop that. And should you ever leave my side, as long as there is breath in my body I will come for you. Until my heart beats no more."

[SQ]

It was hours later that the obviously disheveled White Princess awoke and tip-toed out of the guest chambers, never noticing the surprised eyes watching her, nor the devious smile that erupted on the voyeur's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So this was my first time ever writing a SwanQueen intimate scene. Was it ok? Let me know so I can…um never do it again if I crashed and burned that badly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**13 years ago**

**Fairy Tale Land**

**Enchanted Forest**

The wedding was as grand as everyone expected. Black and White flags were flown. A few of the banners were half black with a red raven and half white with a blue lyon flower; a dual banner for the dual kingdoms.

The crowd gasped and smiled as Emma was walked down the narrow aisle by Prince David. Her billowing gown was as white as her mother's name, accented with light blue jewels. As tribute to her father's name for her, swan feathers had been attached at the shoulders. She walked with a grace none had seen her carry, with a bright smile gracing her features.

The Dark Princess was even more of a surprise, for it had been the first time she had been seen in anything but dark colors. Her dress was an icy blue not quite white, but matching the jewels that were embroidered on Emma's gown. It flared at the waist instead of hugging every curve. While the blonde's hair had been fastened up on her head and secured with a diamond crown, the brunette had long curls flowing down her back. Her tiara was filled with diamond and sapphires. King Henry, dressed in blood red finery, escorted his daughter down the aisle, nodding as he passed her to the White Princess.

"Let it be known that Emma of the Enchanted Forest and Regina of Valentia are one heart and one flesh, and one soul," he placed the women's hands ontop of each other, Emma's being dominant. "Cursed be he who tries to tear them asunder." The cleric wrapped a ribbon around the women's hands, uniting them by binding their palms to one another.

"May this union be as binding as the threads that hold the stars in the sky." Both women kneeled at the motion. "I confirm upon you both the status of heirs apparent of Valentia and the Enchanted Forest." Raising their heads, Emma and Regina couldn't help the mutual smiles that covered their faces. They stood, turning around to face their constituents.

"With this kiss, I proclaim my love for you to all present, so let bear witness that I am yours and you are mine." Emma pulled Regina's face to hers, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. While it was not as passionate as the many they had shared before, it was refreshing. No longer were they stealing moment in stables, cabins or the woods. They were open, in the light of day.

"Citizens and guests," the cleric announced. "I present to you your future: Princess Emma and Princess Regina. United are the kingdoms of Valentia and the Enchanted Forest." The crowd erupted in applause. Despite what she knew were false smiles on her parent's faces, Emma grinned broadly.

She and Regina were married.

[SQ]

David sighed as he pushed open the heavy wooden door. It had been some time since he stepped foot in this nursery, but after seeing his daughter take a spouse, he needed to be reminded that she was still his baby. They hadn't changed the room since Emma had moved into larger chambers. Even the ornate crib was still in place, the hand knit blanket slung over the rail, and a mobile of crystal unicorns hung over it. The toys she used to play with were now on shelves, clean and organized.

"Daddy?" David turned around to see his little girl, all grown up behind him. "What are you doing in here? They are going to announce us into the grand hall in a moment."

"I just…I….I can't believe my little swan is married." Emma grinned at the response. She had been her daddy's little swan since she was four and developed an obsession with the lovely creatures. She'd thought they were the most beautiful of birds and he had told her she was far more beautiful than any swan.

"I am daddy. And I am as happy as I could be."

"I can't help but be scared Emma. I can't trust Valentia."

"Then trust me," she stepped to him. "I trust Regina. I have never been happier than I am right now. She is mine and I am hers and with time, you will see her as family too."

"And you are not….nervous?"

"Well I am a little nervous about the dance. I've never danced with a woman before," she smiled." Can we practice like we used to?" Emma held out her hands, wiping the worried frown from her father's face. As a little girl she would often stand on his feet, letting him lead her around the room.

The two clasped hands as David turned her around in a circle. He led her across the large hand spun rug covering the floor, twirling his not-so-little girl in circles. She matched him step for step, proving she didn't need the practice. They switched hands back and forth, him stepping to lead her from behind, following the circular pattern they had grown accustomed to over the years.

With the final turn, David swept his child into his arms.

"I love you honey, and if she makes you happy….then I am so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"She does daddy. She does." He placed her back into the floor. "Let's get down there so they can re-introduce my wife and me."

As the two turned to leave the nursery an eerie glow appeared from the wardrobe carved from a tree. It had been a gift from the carpenter. Emma frowned stepping toward the furniture.

"Emma get back." The prince pulled his daughter, just as the doors to the wardrobe flew open, a gust of wind entering the room. The blue light from within expanded, bouncing off the stained glass windows, illuminating the nursery in a pale blue, before starting to swirl, pulling the White Princess to its center. "Emma!"

The princess held onto his hand, her grip tight, but the wind seemed to have a purpose. Despite his proximity, the prince held his ground, not moving, the swirling light focused only on the new bride in the room, increasing its pull.

"Daddy please! Help!"

"Someone help us!" the Prince screamed, trying to secure his hold but feeling his grip slip. "Emma hold on. Don't let go!" The prince used both hands gripping on his daughter's wrist hard enough to leave a bruise. He would not lose her. He couldn't. This was his baby girl. He little swan. The girl who would pounce on his chest first thing in the morning until she was too big. The girl who begged him to teach her sword fighting when all the other little girls want to learn dancing.

"Daddy I can't I can't hold on. Please!"

"No!" He tried to pull back, pull her from the swirling vortex, but no matter how he moved, the current increased. He stepped back, trying take her with him, but when he moved one way, she went the other.

"Be there for her!" she screamed.

"What?"

"Regina. Please be there for her! Tell her I love her!" he could see the resignation in her eyes.

"Emma, no! No!" he turned back to the door. "Help us! Anybody!"

"Bye Daddy." Her hand fell from his as the vortex pulled the blond from the room. She disappeared into the wardrobe, doors slamming shut.

"EMMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>And the fluff is over...that really does suck doesn't it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All will be revealed in time. Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**13 years ago**

**Fairy Tale Land**

**Enchanted Forest**

"She's gone!" David slammed into the grand hall, ignoring the strange looks he received as he frantically ran up to the Dark Queen. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about? Regina is waiting for your daughter in the outer…"

"No, Emma! What did you do to her you vile witch?" the Prince Consort yelled. Murmurs began flowing through the banquet hall, as servants stopped delivering appetizers and wine. "Something took her." Gasps were heard passing from table to table.

"What do you mean gone David?" Snow White stood up from her place at one of the prominent tables on the risers.

"She and I were talking in her nursery," he could feel the tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "Some…some light, I don't know. It just happened. We were going to head back to the banquet when it just…it absorbed her." The prince couldn't hold back anymore, and a sob rang from the man's throat. "I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"Is Regina still safe?" The Dark Queen didn't respond to the accusation but ran out toward the outer doors. Using her magic, she threw open the large elaborate doors to reveal a surprised, but sheepish looking Regina, standing there, flanked by guards on both sides.

"Mother, she…she hasn't' come down yet," she whispered loudly. "We're not ready!" The young woman grinned and waved at the guests, but her hand came down slowly as Queen Cora ran up to her, stroking her hands down the princess' face.

"My baby!" Regina pulled back, suddenly taking in the awkward stares from the guests and the distraught features draped over Prince David's face.

"Mother what is going on? Where is Emma?" Guests started rising from their seats, anticipating the conflict that was destined to erupt. "Mother?"

"Nobody move!" Queen Snow said, coming down off of the risers. "Every last person in this room is a suspect, particularly those allied with Valentia."

"How dare you!" Cora turned around, facing the White Queen. "This type of underhanded nonsense is far more likely to be from the Enchanted Forest."

"Someone please tell me; where is Emma?" Regina yelled. The Dark Princess looked frantically around the large ballroom, eyes scanning every table, but the blond curls were nowhere to be found. Guards came running into the room from the back, shaking their heads.

"She is not anywhere in the castle Your Highness," the captain said addressing David. "We have searched both wings and the towers."

"Send out a search party. I want every patch of dirt in the Enchanted Forest covered," David said.

"Valentia will aid in this effort," King Henry said, moving from his seat to stand next to Regina. "Every resource we have will be made available. We are united as one. "

"We are not united," Snow White said. "The Enchanted Forest will handle this."

"Our daughters are married," Cora stepped up the White Queen, "Valentia and the Enchanted Forest are one kingdom. Or have you forgotten so soon."

"The marriage was never consummated Your Highness."

"This is what you wanted isn't it." The Dark Queen growled. "You never supported the union of our kingdoms. I wouldn't be surprised if you were responsible for Emma's disappearance."

"Hey!" David broke in. "Snow would never endanger Emma."

"No? She wouldn't? She would do anything to protect her precious kingdom, even get rid of her daughter. Do you deny it?" Snow White narrowed her eyes to the Dark Queen.

"I won't dignify that with an answer."

"Because you know it is the truth!" Cora yelled, backing up toward her daughter. "They did this! They took the princess!"

Regina had tuned out the argument in front of her. The brunette found herself sliding against the stone walls, breathing erratic. Emma was gone. She was missing. They hadn't been married an hour and their union had already harmed Emma. She had to find her. She had to bring her back to safety.

"The ring!" Regina exclaimed. She pulled the small silver ring from her right hand. She concentrated, pushing her magic onto the emerald stone.

"Darling what are you doing?"

"Emma said this ring was enchanted. No matter what, it will always direct a person to their true love." Regina stared at the precious stone, willing it to work. The room went silent, as her eyes lit up, magic rose from her finger, wrapping itself around the ring. "Work!"

As each wave of visible energy hit the stone, it remained dull. Regina then lifted her hand, waving it back a forth above the ring.

"The ring won't work if it's not true love," Snow said. "I think you know that."

"Emma is my True Love." The girl replied, still sending swirls of magic to the jewelry. "Why isn't it glowing?" she whispered.

"It wouldn't work….it wouldn't...if…" David started, eyes glassy.

"...if the person's were dead." Cora finished for the Prince Consort. Conversation erupted again.

"No!" Regina said, frantically pouring her dark magic into the ring. The swirls of energy emanating from her hand were no longer lavender, but a deep violet. "She is not…she is NOT!"

The Dark Princess slid to the floor, hand dropping from its action. No matter how much energy she pushed into the stone, it remained lifeless.

"They did this my darling," Cora whispered as she kneeled next to the sobbing princess. "They have never wanted to join with us."

"Why…why mother," Regina sobbed. "How could they?" Regina looked up briefly. In contrast to the rivers of tears running down Prince David's face, Snow White merely frowned. She directed guards as they came into the ballroom. The Dark Princess shook her head, tears splashing onto her cheeks.

Valentia's allies knew better. They knew King Henry and Queen Cora fully supported the marriage. They would have been foolish to do anything to thwart this wedding. Anyone who dared go against Valentia was met with swift execution. The Dark King and Queen ruled by fear; with an iron fist. There was no room for deceit. No time for deception. If they wanted someone dead, they did it out in the open. If anyone harmed them, they were beheaded in broad daylight.

The Enchanted Forest was different. There was no true control, despite the power Snow White held. Everyone was given an opinion. Allies had their say in every decision that was made. If one was accused of betrayal they were give a trial and options instead of being dealt with immediately. It wouldn't take much for an ally to believe that uniting with Valentia was worse than the death of an heir.

"You did this." Regina's voice was low as she looked down, eyes staring at the ring which refused to glow. "You did this! You killed my wife!" she suddenly screamed. Eyes violet in her fury, the Dark Princess raised a hand, pointing towards the White Queen.

"I will not stand by and let you blame the light for an act of darkness."

"Your hatred for this union led to her death. It was your side! Your allies!" The dark princess curled down, her head on her knees, fists clenched, grasping at the fabric of her wedding gown.

"You have no proof an ally of the Enchanted Forest did this."

"Kill her!" Regina screamed raising her head. "I want her dead!" A large number of Valentia's guests stood, ready to pull their swords as a host of white guards ran to stand in front of queen. Glasses could be heard breaking around the room, as violet swirls of magic erupted from the dark princess. Mirrors broke into pieces, coinciding with the wail of pain the princess let out as she rocked herself back and forth on the stone floor.

Swords were pulled out as guests tried to protect themselves and their families. It was not long before the room was dividing in two. Allies of the Enchanted Forest stood in front of the Queen and Prince Consort, blades raised. Even the fairies in attendance stood at the ready, fairy dust prepared to be thrown on the two sorceresses.

All Emma had wanted was a peaceful life for them both. She had believed it was possible. She held this vision of a utopia. But it wasn't going to happen. There was no way they could join sides.

Regina could feel the heat of anger boiling up within her. Her mind was filled with a chorus of voices telling her that they needed to pay. She could feel the rush of blood lust, filling her veins. As if the room surrounding her wasn't filled with threats, but silent.

"Let's go dear," King Henry said, motioning for a guard to get the crying princess. Regina could feel arms around her, pulling her off of her knees. She couldn't speak. Couldn't tell the guard, who's chain mail was pushing into her back, to set her back down. To leave her there in her misery and anger. Instead the Dark Princess broke from his grasp, taking two steps forward. She stopped just before the swords that were raised in protection for the White Queen and King.

"I will destroy you," she directly to the Queen. "I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." All in the room gasped as the Dark Princess threw her arms up, disappearing into a plume of violet smoke.

[SQ}

**Earth**

**Upstate New York**

**Lakeview Correctional Facility**

Emma Swan was two months into a one year sentence for petit larceny. She knew she couldn't trust him. Why she was taken in by a charming smile and sweet words was beyond her. She'd learned long ago that the only person she could trust was herself. After being promised a home, but sent back into the system so many times, a child got the point. No one was going to look after her but herself.

Now here she was, serving a sentence for a crime she didn't even commit. She hadn't stolen the watches, she just picked them up out of a locker. And where was Neal? Somewhere south of the border probably.

"Swan, yardtime!" the female guard hit the bars. She hadn't felt like walking around outside. She'd been unable to keep anything down lately and her energy was shot.

"Do I have to? I'm not feeling well."

"You've used that same excuse four times time. Get your ass up and into the yard before I send you to solitary!" Emma balked at the guards reply. There was no sympathy in this place. You'd think she was in for murder, not a few Rolexes.

She hauled herself off the small cot, but the moment she stood, a wave of nausea hit her. She couldn't hold it down.

The blonde fell over, releasing the contents of her stomach onto the concrete ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the unintentional interlude real life got busy. Work has been crazy. The missus and I are a adopting so…yeah. Happy things, but very busy. **

**Back to the story. **

**Flashbacks in **_**italics**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Present Day**

**Fairy Tale Land**

**Valentia/Dark Kingdom**

Small lights in the nearby village could be seen from the balcony. Regina watched as they flickered in the darkness. The kingdom of Valentia had been silent all day. The markets were closed. No one was working. To be seen working on this day meant death by the Princess' hand. The only ones doing anything were the guards. They rode through making sure the citizens were in compliance with the law. To make sure they observed the day of silence for the lost of the Princess' wife.

It had been 13 years. 13 years to the day that Emma had been killed.

Regina rolled the scroll between her fingers. She had tried everything to make the White Kingdom suffer for what they did, but no matter what they seemed to prosper. War had ravaged the two lands for over a decade. It was only this past year that Valentia had grown silent. With the Dark Queen's death, King Henry had stopped all claims to the White throne. Regina agreed. Though she longed for Snow White's head on a platter, taking over the Enchanted Forest was not going to make her happy. It was not revenge enough for what they had done to Emma. No they must suffer as she suffered. They must have all they love ripped from them as she had.

The scroll she held in her hand was key to that.

The Dark One had been visiting her regularly as of late. He had been a friend to her mother; a powerful sorcerer that went by the name of Rumplestilskin. And now he had made her an offer. Part of her knew it was too good to be true. No one gave so much without asking anything in return. She recalled her last meeting with him as she walked over to her dresser, placing the scroll into a magically sealed box.

**[SQ]**

_Regina couldn't help the apprehension that coiled through her at the man's offer. She was desperate for sure, but was she that desperate? _

"_What do you want for it?" Regina asked, eyeing the spell in his hand._

"_Simply your cloak my dear."_

"_There is tailor in town; you could just get your own."_

"_But I like yours." Regina arched an eyebrow. It was women's fur line jacket, and while the imp had a certain flair, he didn't come across as that_ type. _No he wanted her clothes for another reason._

"_You are willing to give me a dark spell, a curse so powerful that previous sorcerers sealed with blood magic, all in exchange for my fur cloak."_

"_That's right dearie." He let out a little giggle. "I have my own reasons for agreeing with your desire to see the Enchanted Forest and its rulers ruined. Thus, my price is quite small. You my dear are paying the real price when you cast it."_

"_I know. I know. A hole so deep in my heart that nothing will fill it," Regina arched an eyebrow as she stepped up the petite man. "I already have a hole. What's one more?" She smiled._

"_Then dearie it is yours for the small price of that cloak. And you can avenge your dear Emm-"_

"_Do not say her name!" she snarled stepping up to him and wrapping her hand around the throat of the scaly being. "You have not earned the right to speak her name, let alone in my presence. It is the law of Valentia and you are in my kingdom." He simply giggled._

"_Alright my dear," he peeled the perfectly manicured hand from his throat. "You can avenge your dear….wife. But touch me again and you won't live long enough to destroy anyone dearie." He tapped the tips of his fingers together._

"_And this…curse, It will ruin their lives?" She turned her back to the man, walking over to her balcony. She had waited 13 years. 13 years to wait for a chance like this. To avenge Emma. To make them pay._

"_Yes. With a single sacrifice, their happy endings will be swept away. They'll be as miserable as…well, you." He giggled with a little jump. "So do we have a deal?" _

**[SQ]**

She had given the man her jacket. It meant nothing to her, but now that she had the small piece of parchment in possession, she was having doubts. Would Emma understand? If she were here, would she truly get why Regina had to do this. Why she had to make them pay?

"I would stop you know," she said into the empty room. "If there was a chance she would just admit what happened and find the real culprit. I would stop. I would let them be as long as she made whoever killed you pay." The Dark Princess, picked at the skin around her thumb. She walked slowly to the open balcony, letting the cold air hit her frowning visage.

"You know, I don't even feel anything these days. I haven't felt anything since you were taken from me. I doubt you would even recognize me now." she gave a sad laughed looking at the night sky. "My soul has become as dark as my moniker. With all the lives I've taken, you'd think it would affect me. But no, all I have is this stillness; this piercing emptiness." Her voice cracked.

"I've tried to make it right," she said as the first tear fell. "I interrogated everyone I thought would know, Emma. I went through every village in Valentia and the Enchanted Forest. I tried to find out who killed you. But they…the only person who knows is your mother and she won't tell me." Regina could feel the tears sliding down her face.

"I thought that if I took the very kingdom they sacrificed you for, that it would make it all better. But it didn't. It didn't do anything. I don't want that damn kingdom. I want you," She slammed her hands on the metal rail "But they wanted their precious White Kingdom more than you. I don't understand that Emma. I will never understand it. So I have to do this. You….you have to let me do this."

"Maybe you wouldn't forgive me, but I know it's the right thing to do. It kills me that she won't avenge you herself. She won't force her allies into confession and make them pay. So what else can I do?!" she screamed into the sky. "I have to make the sacrifice. I have to do it for you! I can't let this chance slip by. I can't let them allow your memories to fade into nothing as if your death was an acceptable lost in the name of politics. No. I have to make them remember. Remember what they did to you. I don't know if this curse will even work, but I have to try. I have to make them feel lost. "

"They broke our trust Emma. They broke their agreement and I have to make sure they pay for that."

"Regina?" she stiffened briefly before the voice registered in her mind.

"Papa," she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a drink dear."

"Do I look like I need a drink," she snapped. "I was …I was just…"

"I know dear." Henry stepped up to his daughter, running a wrinkled hand down her velvet covered back. Every year on this day Regina seemed to fall into some hole, an each time she came out, he could feel the darkness growing. "You've done all you could Regina."

"No!" she shrugged his hand off of her. "I haven't. I have to do everything I can papa. I loved her. Love her!"

"I know,"

"Do you? Do you know how much I loved her? Or do you question my love the way Snow did? The way mother did?"

**[SQ]**

"_Regina if you burn one more village in your quest to find Emma's killer we won't have a kingdom to conquer!" the Dark Queen yelled at her daughter._

"_They refused to listen. They refused to cooperate," Regina answered, sipping from her chalice filled with wine. She smiled calmly from her seat near the fire, smoothing the wrinkles in her red gown. "__They had a choice, they could have lived under my rule, but they chose die in loyalty to the old. I am not to blame for their death." she laughed._

_Cora sighed. While Regina had certainly gained power and backbone since the girl's death, her political maneuvering left much to be desired. Regina had only one thing on her mind, and gaining power was not it. _

"_I understand you wish to find who killed the White Princess, but dear, once we gain control over the Enchanted Forest you will have access to Snow White, Prince David and all their allies. You can interrogate as many of her council men and women as you please. But not before. If you continue to scorch every parcel of land the White Kingdom will be worthless."_

"_How much longer am I to wait mother? It has been over ten years and I am no closer to finding out who is responsible for Emma's death than I was the day she died. " Regina stood from her seat. "We can take over many outlying settlements mother, but we simply do not have the power to overturn the White Kingdom at its core. So I do what I must."_

"_I may have way to rectify that darling." Cora smiled. "We don't have enough men, nor a way attack from across the enchanted sea. Not to mention the Enchanted Forest is protected by wards even we cannot get rid of."_

"_I know this."_

"_Then I suggest we align ourselves with someone who can." Regina arched an eyebrow at her mother's smile. Cora rarely smiled, and this malicious grin was one Regina knew all too well. She was not going to like what she heard._

"_Who is this possible ally?"_

"_Prince John. He is acting as King Regent, since Richard is no longer able to rule, and has no problem lending soldiers for our need."_

"_And what does he want in return."_

"_Why your hand in marriage of course. Now if the marriage we-"_

"_No."_

"_No? Regina he has a complete fleet-"_

"_I said no!" the Dark Princess threw her chalice in the flames. "I will not marry him, nor anyone, ever! You will make your allies another way."_

"_It's been 10 years Regina. At your age marriage is a near impossibility."_

"_I will never marry. Emma was my true love and I will never defile her memory by marrying another. No one will take her place."_

"_I have listened to you spout this true love nonsense for years. It is over, Regina. She is dead and I am sorry but that is how it is. It is time to let her go and think of your future."_

"_I will _never_ let her go_._ I will never marry again," she said firmly."Not to worry. I will not rest until Snow White has paid for Emma's death, we will find another way to defeat the Enchanted Forest."_

"_She was not your true love," Cora said calmly._

"_She was. You know nothing of love. You wouldn't know true love if you had it."_

"_I know enough-"_

"_I have never seen you look at father they way Emma looked at me. You know NOTHING of love."_

"_But I know magic and unless you had a child in the last 12 years then she was not your true love."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Tell me Regina, have you had a child I don't know about in the last decade. Because if you haven't then I suggest you drop this senseless love tirade and remember your duties to Valentia."_

"_What do you mean mother," Regina whispered, running a hand across the empty stomach. She had never bore a child._

"_I made sure nothing could destroy our union with the Enchanted Forest. I expected Queen Snow to try something and I made sure no matter what, we would still have power."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I enchanted you. And if I'm not mistaken, the White Princess spent the night with you didn't she?"_

"_Mother…"_

"_I ensured that the moment your union was consummated, you would conceive a male heir,Regina." Cora said as if she were discussing the weather. "I must admit I didn't expect anything to occur till the night of your wedding, but I saw the princess leaving your chambers on the eve of your union. So tell me, was the union consummated or not?"_

_Regina swallowed hard, remembering the only night she had with Emma. Her magic had felt different that evening, but she assumed it was stress._

"_How-"_

"_True Love is magic dear. Something I know much about. It's been known to produce offspring randomly. I simply wanted to make the process….non random," Cora spat. "I stupidly believed all the true love nonsense you two went on about and risked our gaining the Enchanted Forest on it!"_

"_But…but Emma and I…"_

"_Were two children filled with the lust of youth, nothing more." Cora turned her back to her daughter. "Now you will marry Prince John, and his fleet of ships will assist us in a direct attack on the White Castle along the Enchanted Sea."_

"_No," Regina whispered. _

"_What did you say?" Cora turned around, her voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. _

"_I said no. I will not marry Prince John. If you want this union so bad, you marry him." Regina didn't have time to block as a sharp slap was felt across her face._

"_Don't forget your place dear. You may be the Dark Princess, but I am still your Queen. You will do as I say." Regina swallowed, holding in the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. How could she forget that power was what her mother was after. It was the only reason she agreed for her to marry Emma. And now that Emma was gone, her mother felt cheated. _

"_Now don't worry dear," Cora continued. "Once the marriage has taken place and been….settled, you can do as you please. I don't care if you wish to live there or here. I personally would stay there and see to it that the people know you. You will gain their trust and slowly gain power."_

"_I'm not you, mother."_

"_Oh I know that dear. If you were me we wouldn't be having this conversation" Cora turned and walked back towards the door. "Now heal your lip and meet me in the study. We need to draft an acceptance of proposal."_

"_No." Regina said. "Mother I cannot do this." Cora sighed, pausing her steps. She could hear the tears in her daughter's voice. Weakness._

"_Regina, I am not asking I am telling." Cora didn't even bother to turn around expecting her to listen. It had always been like this. Regina never had a choice. Even in her marriage to Emma, had Cora not wanted it, it would not have happened. Her feelings never mattered. Only power. Love was weakeness. It didn't exist. She was never Emma's True Love._

_As her mother words repeated in her head, Regina could feel her magic rising. Like a spark under her finger tips._

"_You never wanted me to be happy did you?"She said, wiping the tears that were falling. "You never cared about my love for her, or my need to avenge her death."_

"_Let it go Regina," Cora exhaled. "I wouldn't have cared if you had married a dwarf so long as if got us the Enchanted Forest. Now ,that poor excuse of a princess is dead, and your…feelings for her are of no use to me or Valentia." _

"_But..." the magic continued building as more tears dripped down Regina's face_

"_No buts. That reckless…" her mother said taking a step towards her._

"…_.classless,…." Regina could see the sparks starting at her fingertips._

"…_uncouth…." Her eyes clouded over as her irises glowed purple._

"_slovenly acting woman is gone. And I could care less about your broken heart. You didn't get me an heir, so now you will get me a fleet."_

"_No!" She screamed throwing her arms out at her mother. Streams of energy flew from her fingertips, pushing her mother backwards an into the full length mirror behind her. _

"_Regina!" Cora scream, holding onto the sides of the mirror as the glass pooled into a liquid, sucking her in. Cora reached out, attempting to grab Regina, but the glass held onto her, pulling her in._

_Regina looked on in shock as the Dark Queen was absorbed into the mirror, before the mirror shattered, taking the Dark Queen away."_

**[SQ]**

Regina was broken from her musing by one of her guards. It was death to disturb the Dark Princess on her day of silence. Regina raised her hand, encasing the man in a field, squeezing the life from him

"Your Highness!" he screamed."Please we have important news from the White Kingdom." She dropped him immediately.

"What is it," she said.

"We have just received notice that in the past year, Snow White has bore a son. Tomorrow there is to be a coronation. He is to be named and made heir apparent of the Enchanted Forest."

"What?!" the Dark Princess shrieked. "The kill her, and then replace her!" Regina fumed; she turned around once, then back around again. They could not do this. They could not hold a celebration tomorrow. They were replacing Emma. Wiping her from the memory of her people by giving them a new heir. Wiping away the memory for what they had done.

"Tell them to ready my best dress for tomorrow." The guard nodded before quickly exiting.

"Regina….you are not thinking of attending that coronation are you," King Henry cried. "They will kill you on sight!"

"Father, answer my question. Did you ever doubt my love for Emma?"

"Regina your love for the White Princess was apparent from the day you told me of your intentions to marry her. I will never doubt that." The King said, reaching out tentatively to touch his daughter again.

"Then you understand that…that I have to do what I have to do to avenge her."

"Regina?"

"Do you Papa. Do you understand that I have to?"

"I just want you to be happy Regina."

"Thank you," without warning she thrust her hand into her father's chest, fingers clasping around the heart of the man she loved. Only her love for Emma had surpassed her love for her father. She pulled out quickly as her father gasped, trying to pull in as much air as possible. "I'm sorry Papa"

"Regina what are you doing," he said, feeling the ache from where she had removed the organ. He watched as she placed the heart in a small box, wiping away tears.

"I will show them how it feels to lose what you love most."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__**Sorry for the long wait. Life has been absolutely crazy. Our adoption was not only finalized, but we have a prospective child. A little girl. She's come home to us. It's been an adventure. :D So I have had no time to write.**_

_**Oh and what is going on with our show lately. I almost left the fandom. Ugh I need hope! OQ is killing me. I can handle CS, but I love Regina and this "affair" is just sooo wrong.**_

_**Also: So I'm not sure how to handle the chapters. I'm trying to do a mix of New York and the Enchanted Forest. Let me know if it's too confusing to go back and forth and I will separate them into different chapters.  
>Also you might recognize some tidbits from episode 3x12 and 1x01<strong>_

_**Well here is an update. I am not going to abandon this story. No worries about that. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Present Day**

**Manhattan**

**New York**

The blaring of an alarm sounded throughout the room, and while Emma could readily ignore the sun streaming in through her window, the alarm demanded attention. She hit the clock, and turned over and pulled the blanket over her head. Five more minutes and then she'd get up.

"Come on Ma!" she heard less than 30 seconds later. "I have to get to school on time, we have presentations today and I want time to prepare with my team." Emma groaned and flung a pillow at her 12 year old son. She often wondered just whose child he was, because she was definitely not a morning person, and from her brief tryst with Neal, she knew he wasn't either. Neither of them were particularly responsible or keen on keeping things in order, but Henry was. The boy was up with the sun like clockwork, kept his room organized and excelled in all he did, especially school. Unlike Emma, who often did things on the spur of the moment, Henry was a careful planner. If she hadn't given birth to him, she would have sworn he wasn't hers.

"Kid! Give me a few more minutes." Emma pulled the duvet closer to her head and heard an impatient scoff. Henry left her bedroom mumbling something about irresponsible and who was the actual parent. Emma ignored his sarcasm and exhaled roughly. There was a reason she didn't start work till 10 am.

By the time Emma pulled herself from the bed, Henry was in the kitchen and fully dressed. She jumped up and down, stretching out her limbs before making her way to the kitchen and pulling out ingredients for breakfast. It was going to have to be a quick one this morning, eggs, some toast and sausages.

"You have your homework?"

"Yes Ma," he said shaking his head.

"Notes for your social studies presentation?"

"Yes Ma."

"Did you get your lunchable out the bottom-"

"Ma. I have everything. Since when do you worry so much?"

"Well I'm just trying to be a…what was it you said….an actual parent?" She narrowed her gaze at him, causing him to swallow loudly. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Uh—well,"

"Go water the plants while I fix breakfast." Emma grinned. Despite his often snarky comments, he was a genuinely sweet boy. It hadn't been easy for the two of them. She had almost given him up. 22, jobless and fresh out of prison; even her social worker had tried to encourage her to give up her parental rights, as his foster family wanted to adopt him. 'Give him his best chance' her worker has said. And Emma almost did that. But something had stopped her. Sure he would have had a nuclear family. A stay-at-home mom, a hard working dad, a house in the burbs. But he wouldn't have had her.

Emma herself had been without a family, and should wouldn't risk that for Henry. As long as he was with her, she knew he'd be safe. She would give him all she could.

Henry was barely four months old when she got him back. She had found a decent job as a waitress and an okay place to live. It was hard to get her G.E.D while working fulltime and being a mom but she did it, for her baby boy. She ended up as a secretary for a bail bonds office and after a while, the owner noticed that she had a strong skill in finding others. She found minute clues in the most unlikely of places and never rested when he asked her to find some form of paperwork. He gave her a chance on a small score, and she landed him. It turned into a career and within a few years she was able to afford a nice place for her and Henry to settle down. Decent schools and good parks. She had her son, her job and her career. There was nothing else she felt she needed.

"So, you going out with Mike tonight?" Henry said as he started shoving eggs in his mouth. That was one thing he did get from her; his eating habits.

"Yeah I am." Henry jerked his head up and smiled brightly. "Why are you so excited?"

"No reason," he said. She gave him a suspicious look. "Well…that means I get the TV all to myself for most of the night and I will most likely be eating pizza." He smiled briefly before swallowing every drop of orange juice in his glass.

"Ok, if you say so." Emma threw on her coat and scarf over her t-shirt and pajama pants. "Come on, let's get you to the bus stop."

"Seriously? You're not even going to change?" he said. "You're going out in public like that?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're my child."

**[SQ]**

Emma patted on her stomach as the waiter placed an ice cream sundae down in front of her. After a nice sized filet mignon, mashed red potatoes and asparagus, dessert just seemed like too much to try.

"I didn't order that," she said.

"I did," Mike broke-in and waved the waiter off. "Go ahead, dig in."

"I couldn't eat another bite if you paid me," she laughed, "But you're welcome to it."

"Come on, remember our first date," he beamed. "I bought you here for lunch, because you couldn't do dinner, and you ordered an ice cream sundae, although it wasn't on the menu. I bribed the chef to make it for you."

"Yeah I remember. I was nervous then and right now, I'm full." She smiled at the memory, but her grin fell off her face as Mike took her hand in his. He wasn't often a serious guy, but right now she could see he was changing the humorous mood.

"Will you at least look at it," he said softly, using his free hand to turn the plate around. Sighing loudly for effect, Emma glanced down. In between the strawberry sauce and caramel, in a circle of fudge, was a diamond ring.

Her breath caught in her throat. Mike stood up, pulling the ring from the plate and then got down on one knee.

"Emma, I…I am trying not to freak you out, but I didn't want to wait. I love you. I love Henry and I love our lives together and I…I want to make that permanent." He took her left hand and held the ring to her finger. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

She knew she was doing this all wrong. She was supposed to be giddy, excited and possibly even crying, but she was none of those things. The logical part of her mind was telling her to say yes. He was perfect for her. A nice guy, great job and he got along well with Henry. He was caring, attentive and everything a woman could want in a husband."

So why couldn't she say yes?

He smiled at her as he waited, on one knee in a restaurant full of people. No doubt he assumed she'd say yes. What woman wouldn't?

"Mike…I," she started. The smile was slowly falling from his face as she found herself speechless and not in a good way. "I have to go!" Emma jumped up from the table, barely managing to grab her coat as she ran out door on to the sidewalk. She ran her hands through her hair and down her face.

This was not how this night was supposed to go. He was not supposed to ask her to marry him. It had barely been 8 months. Who the hell marries someone they have known less than a year? They weren't living together. He didn't know her annoying habits, her stubbornness, her lazy ways. He didn't know that she never hung up for coat, or that she left the TV on most nights or that she would leave her shoes in the middle of the floor.

But what bothered her most was that it all seemed wrong. There was something hitting at her in the back of her mind telling her to say no; screaming at her that Mike was not the one. The thought of saying yes filled her with a sense of guilt.

"Emma!" he called out before she could hail a cab. "Wait, please!" She shook her hands, attempting to remove the anxiety that was flowing through her veins.

"Mike…this is so fast!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"How could you possibly know you want to…marry me? I mean you can't know."

"I've known since the moment I met you Emma," he said taking her by the shoulders. "And I am not trying to make you get married next week, next month or even six months from now. We don't have to get married immediately. But I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if that means we don't get married till we're 60 and you have grand kids."

"But-"

"You don't have to answer me right now. Please…just think about it." Emma nodded her head, but she knew there was nothing to think about. She couldn't marry him. As she looked into his dark eyes…she knew that those weren't the chocolate eyes she wanted to see every morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**Fairy Tale Land**

**Enchanted Forest**

The grand hall was filled with allies of the Enchanted Forest. The golden room was covered in white flowers and sheer drapes hung from the ceiling. A large pedestal had been placed in the center of the room, on which sat Queen Snow White and Prince David, holding their infant son. With the death of their daughter, it had been assumed that they were the end of her father's line, but the fairies had blessed them with a child once more.

Snow White stood, holding her son in her arms as she walked forward. It had been over 30 years since she and David had done this, named an heir to their kingdom. As she stepped forward, her mind went back to the day she held a blond baby girl in her arms. Tears pricked the side of the Queen's eyes. With this presentation and coronation it would make it real; make it permanent. Emma was no more.

The fairies flew over to the Queen and her son, waiving their dust over the infant, blessing him.

"Tell us Queen Snow White, what is his name?" Blue said.

"People of the Enchanted Forest and her allies," the Queen began. "I present to you, Prince-" The White Queen was stopped as the doors to the grand hall flew open, drawing all eyes to them.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina said. Startled gasps circled throughout the grand hall. The sorceress had a saccharine smile on her face, her lips painted a blood red, in contrast to the black outfit she wore. She glanced around briefly before making her way towards the Queen and Prince Consort. As she walked, though she moved with such speed and grace that she seemed to float, guests moved out the way, forming a make shift aisle.

Several of the white guards drew their swords to hold off the Dark Princess, but with a flick of her wrist, the guards were thrown aside, hitting the massive columns that decorated the room. Murmurs of fear flew through the room as guests turned their head to avoid meeting the Dark Princess' eyes. All knew of her crusade against the Enchanted Forest. For 13 years Valentia had raided and burned the outskirts of the White Kingdom, seeking to take the throne. The White Queen's forces had kept the Dark Forces from entering the major villages but all still feared her. Her magic had become legendary, even more so than that of her late mother.

Charming frowned as he took in Regina's appearance. He hadn't seen the girl up close in over a decade. Well, she was clearly now a woman. Though still as stunning as the day of the wedding, stress lines were visible on the princess' face. Where even Charming had once seen warmth, her eyes were hard and cold.

"Strike her!" Snow called out to the Fairies who were still in the air.

"Wait! There is no need for bloodshed on this day." Charming said, raising his hand to ward off the magical creatures. He turned to the Dark Princess, seeing the hurt behind the anger in her eyes. "You are wasting your time here Regina. Our dealings with Valentia are over and you will not ruin our son's , Emma's brother, coronation day."

"Ruin? Oh no. I'm not here to ruin my little brother's day. In fact, I'm giving him a gift. Well….a gift to the entire family."

"We need nothing," Snow said. "You have done enough, or have you forgotten the sins of you and your army."

"Oh you may not need anything, but you will have it my dear mother-in-law." Regina smiled and bowed in false respect. "My gift to my dear brother is this day; this glorious coronation day on which you shall forever replace my late wife in the history of this kingdom. Enjoy it. All of you. For tomorrow, my real work begins."

"Reg-" Charming started. He was promptly ignored.

"You took away my happiness…so now I'll take yours." She walked around the pedestal, circling the Queen and her husband. She stopped directly in front of the White Queen, glaring into the green eyes that were so similar to those of her lost wife. "Soon, all you love, all you hold dear will be taken from you. The joy that you feel on this great day will turn to ashes. And only when your suffering reaches its peak, will the debt be paid."

"What are you planning Regina. This…this is not just! The Prince Consort screamed.

"If you think I simply want justice after what was done to my Emma, then you still don't know me." The smirk she wore the entire time fell from her face, her eyes turning even colder as she faced the Queen. "I will destroy your happiness if is the last thing I do."

Turning on her heel, Regina walked back to the door, not sparing a single glance for any guest in the room.

"Hey!" Snow screamed as the woman reached the doors. "You can't do this, the council will not accept it. Not even from the Dark Princess."

"Oh didn't you know," Regina narrowed her eyes. "The Dark Princess is dead…long live the Evil Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there will be no flying monkeys here. Mike is not a monkey. He is just a guy**


End file.
